


Il Nostro testo

by CiciCe



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M, POV John Watson, disperato bisogno di fluff, follie notturne, i film mi ispirano, le ispirazioni sono sempre corte corte, watson cerca di scrivere ma viene interrotto
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciCe/pseuds/CiciCe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alla luce dei nuovi sviluppi, Watson riscrive il finale del suo libro. O almeno ci prova.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Nostro testo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts), [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/gifts).



> Questa piccola storia è nata questa sera, mentre guardavo Gioco di Ombre. Non è una novità per nessuno, credo, che questi due film siano quanto di più slash si possa chiedere, una meraviglia di tensione sessuale e ironia che mi ispira, ogni volta che li vedo, a scrivere. Non avevo mai osato temendo di non riuscire a renderli più "loro" possibile, un po' come mi succede per Severus, ma questa sera lo pretendevano. E' uno scorcio nel loro possibile futuro, una scena in cui riesco ad immaginarli molto bene, insomma una storia senza molte pretese se non la speranza che siano "loro". Non è betata, quindi mi scuso per qualsiasi errore, e sarò grata a chiunque ne veda se me li farà notare. 
> 
> La regalo a Ny (che so che ama lo Sherlock della bbc, anche se non è lo stesso) e a Lori nella speranza che, fandom apprezzato o meno, possa comunque scaldare il cuoricino affaticato di entrambe <3 
> 
> Buona lettura.

L’acqua scorreva lenta sotto di noi, placida, completamente libera dai tormenti del tempo o della mente. A differenza sua. Sherlock Holmes la fissava o fissava il vuoto, questo mi è difficile dirlo, con un’aria che mai gli avevo visto in viso. Avevo avuto modo tante, molte volte di sperimentarlo estatico, concentrato, preoccupato, spesso anche drogato e mille altri stati d’animo e fisico, ma mai così logorato. Vederlo così mi colpì più di quanto avrei mai ammesso in tutta la mia vita. Osservandolo mi chiesi, per un istante, come avesse fatto a nascondermi quel cuore così profondo per tanto tempo; anni di collaborazioni avevano portato alla luce quello che potevo definire cuore, la cosa più vicina all’empatia e al sentimento che gli si potesse associare, e pensavo di poter forse imputare a me il merito di tale scoperta, considerato il fatto che, bene o male, ero l’unico essere umano disposto a sopportare le sue follie. Mi sbagliavo.

Non ero l’unica persona al mondo ad essere riuscito a scalfire quella maschera di genialità e follia mista a cinismo, e me ne resi conto in quell’istante, quando le sue mani liberarono nel vento il fazzoletto di Irene. Mi vergogno ad ammettere che provai gelosia di fronte a quella scena, un sentimento del quale mi rammarico tutt’oggi, la cui motivazione mi è chiara come il sole. Lo divenne nel momento in cui il suo maledettissimo cuore smise per un istante di battere. In quell’attimo, nello stesso istante si fermò anche il mio.

Dio sa se in quel momento non provai terrore. Picchiai quel suo petto stramaledetto quasi più per sfogarmi con l’egoista bastardo, che per riavviare il suo cuore, e fu certamente il cielo a ricordarmi di quel regalo che mi fece e che gli salvò la vita. Quando poi mi chiese scusa, per Brighton, per Mary, gli risposi che dispiaceva anche a me ma mentii sul soggetto di quelle scuse. Ciò che mi dispiaceva di più era di essermi reso conto solo in quel momento dov’era riposta la mia fedeltà, e il mio cuore. Mi resi conto senza possibilità di scampo di aver preso in giro Mary e me stesso, inconsapevolmente, ingenuamente. Mi chiedo tutt’ora se Holmes lo sapesse, se ne fosse consapevole da sempre anche prima di me, ma che nel suo gran cuore, quello che nascondeva con così tanto impegno, si fosse semplicemente fatto da parte.

Poche sere dopo quell’evento ballammo insieme. Follia pura, ma quando me lo propose – per i suoi scopi, ovviamente, nulla di scandaloso – accettai ciecamente fiducioso come e più di prima; seguii i suoi passi, mi feci guidare dalla sua genialità, mi bevvi ogni parola e mi calai nel mio compito di aiutarlo, fiero che si fidasse tanto di me. Ma avevo anche paura, perché ormai conoscevo il suo cuore e sapevo che qualsiasi cosa fosse servita, lui l’avrebbe fatta.

Affrontai la sua assenza – la sua sparizione – e il suo funerale con orgoglio, placando il dolore dell’assenza con la gratitudine per una vita colma, come mai l’avrei avuta senza di lui. Affrontai Mary, e la verità che si celava nel mio cuore, oltre a lei. Non mi stupii quando mi confessò di averlo sempre sospettato; mi disse che eravamo sempre stati troppo uniti, troppo concentrati l’uno sull’altro, come i poli opposti di un magnete, così ci aveva visti. Nulla di più vero, probabilmente ero l’unico a non essermene reso conto.

Ritornai al 221b di Baker Street  e mi sistemai di nuovo nei nostri alloggi; non toccai nulla, inconsciamente era come se non volessi cancellare ciò che restava di lui, me ne

Watson, la smetta di giocare e si sbrighi, ritengo opportuno informarla che l’acqua si sta raffreddando.

La smetta di rovinare la stesura del mio testo. Riscalderemo l’acqua.

Il Mio testo, parla di me. E devo ammettere che le sue parole sono incredibilmente lusinghiere, dovrei forse ricambiarle: Watson, lei è un uomo da sposare. Se fossi una fanciulla  - senza dote, o rischieremmo di perderla al gioco – la sposerei. 

Il nostro testo. Non potrei sposarla in ogni caso, pazzo maniaco, sono ancora legato a Mary.

Nostro testo. Mary, cara fanciulla, è di una pazienza disarmante, ero convinto mi avrebbe sparato. Dovremo ringraziarla. Watson, recuperi della lana e dei ferri da calza, le restituiremo la sciarpa che lei ha deprecabilmente perso in Francia.

 Potrei sempre spararle io.

Non lo farebbe mai, le sono troppo utile. Pensi, in questo momento le sto ricordando di accendere i fornelli per riscaldare nuovamente l’acqua. Cosa farebbe senza di me?

Mi duole ammettere che vivrei una vita notevolmente più triste.

Ora si muova, se non vuole che faccia il bagno da solo.

 

 


End file.
